


Ожидание

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эх, похоже, какие-то вещи королям так и приходится делать самим





	Ожидание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/416387) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 



Тренировочные площадки были полны новобранцев, скрещивающих друг с другом мечи, и в воздухе висел грохот и лязг заточенного металла. Но несмотря на катавасию звуков и движений, большие черные глаза мао немедленно сосредоточились на своей цели: на высоком солдате с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и в коричневой униформе, стоящем посреди свежих рекрутов. В стране, где экзотической красотой славятся как мужчины, так и женщины, он обладал исключительно средней внешностью – но больше в нем не было ничего «среднего».  
Мао наблюдал, как капитан стражи показывает какому-то неудачнику, как правильно держать меч. Конрад всегда славился своим терпением – поразительно, учитывая, как обычно проходят дни в Шин-Макоку: утро начинается со взрывов, а дальше ситуация становится только хуже.  
Стоило Юури приблизиться, как Конрад тут же поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся до боли знакомой улыбкой. Редко бывали ситуации, когда тот без нее обходился – словно надевал улыбку по утрам, точно сапоги, но при этом все равно как-то ухитрялся дать понять, что носит ее только для него, для Юури.  
– Конрад, я хотел тебя кое о чем спросить, – начал Юури, подойдя почти вплотную.  
– Вы можете спрашивать меня, о чем вам будет угодно, ваше величество.  
Юури запросто мог предугадать такой ответ – точно так же, как Конрад с легкостью сказал бы, каковы будут следующие слова мао.  
– Я же говорил тебе, зови меня «Юури».  
– Конечно, Юури, – последовал ответ, полный скрытого веселья. – Так о чем ты хотел меня спросить?  
– Ну… – собрался с мыслями тот. – С момента моего прибытия сюда прошло уже пять лет.  
– Четыре года, одиннадцать месяцев и два дня. Мама уже планирует пышную церемонию в честь этой даты. Тебе лучше бы поберечься, – теперь и теплый взгляд Конрада зажегся весельем.  
– Ты меня прикроешь. Как всегда, – король улыбнулся, снова мысленно проигрывая свою тщательно отрепетированную речь и возвращаясь к теме разговора. – И вот уже три года, как Вольфрам перестал звать меня женихом.  
Конрад чуть наклонил голову. Для его младшего брата это был крайне трудный период… как и для всех, но все же неизбежный. Чем дольше длился этот фарс с помолвкой, тем труднее было с ним покончить. Дружелюбное поведение Юури и сильный дух Вольфрама сделали свое, и Вольф пришел в себя быстрее, чем можно было бы предположить.  
Вольф ни словом об этом не упоминал, но многие в замке подозревали, что его быстрое восстановление как-то связано с заново окрепшей привязанностью между двумя младшими сыновьями Шери. Процесс сближения шел мелкими шажками, но неотвратимо – хотя Конрад все равно удивился, когда Вольфрам обнял его и прилюдно назвал братом, впрочем, никого больше этим не поразив.  
Так что он кивнул и принялся ждать, что Юури скажет дальше.  
– Еще несколько лет – и станет очевидно, что я буду стариться, как человек.  
Конрад удивился: этого он не ожидал. Разумеется, так оно и было, но тема считалась чем-то вроде табу: вроде как вслух задаваться вопросом о верности Мураты или комментировать неприличные платья его матери.  
– И я уже очень, очень давно не говорил ничего о том, что для парней неестественно быть вместе.  
Еще один медленный кивок, пока Конрад пытался вычислить направление мыслей мао: лишь чуть менее непредсказуемое, чем у Мудреца.  
– Поэтому вот что я хочу знать, – Юури глубоко вздохнул и решительно закончил: – Сколько мне еще тебя ждать?  
Вопрос прозвучал отчетливо, но Конрад понятия не имел, о чем его спрашивали.  
– Ждать меня, ваше величество? – повторил он, явно растерявшись.  
Юури вздохнул и покачал головой.  
– Эх, похоже, какие-то вещи королям так и приходится делать самим.  
Конрад и так уже был многим для своего короля: он дал ему имя, стал ему преданным слугой, суровым защитником и понимающим другом, – и Юури надеялся, что сможет добавить в этот список еще кое-что.  
Поэтому он молча сделал шаг вперед и прижался губами ко рту Конрада.


End file.
